criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Served in a Silver Plate
This case is the twenty-seventh made by MrKors71 and the sixth-one made in the Academy Area Case Background Chief Julius Maddavar called the player and Detective Franco for an important mission. An international well-known chef arrived Darnestown to make a special appearance in the University Cooking Class. When Franco asked the chief why he need them, he told Franco that this chef was particularly hated by hundreds of people and, knowing his status, he would need all the protection the city could bring him. Finally, Chief Maddavar revealed the name of the chef: Gregory Rammus, a chef from England that won his popularity yelling other chefs. Franco showed himself dissatisfied with the job, but he agreeded to do it. In the cooking class, the player and his partner were custoding the entrace of the classroom, wondering about what Gregory Rammus were going to do. Finally, the teacher of the class, who also was a chef, introduced himself to all the press and the new students who were in the class. Then, he also explained that, thanks to a letter that Gregory supposedly wrote, he wanted to do a special entrace, but first, the teacher had to show to the entire class the dish which was served in a silver plate. When the head chef did that, the chaos and panic suddenly seized the classroom. In the silver plate, Gregory Rammus was postrate like a pig, with an apple in his mouth and his stomach stuffed with vegetables. Once the body was autopsied, Clair revealed that the killer poisoned the victim with the venom of an Phyllobates Terribilis , a poisonous frog. Then the killer grabbed a butcher knife, opened the victim's chest, took his organs off and repleaced them with the vegetables. Finally, it was discovered that Joy Beishmin murdered him. Before sending Joy to the trial, Franco asked Ninjoy to bring her to the police department. But, when the officer came back, she told the player that the killer locked herself in the cooking classroom and she denied to go with her. In a furious act, Franco ordered the player to go to the patrol car with him, towards the University. Once they reached the building, they quickly went to the cooking classroom and broke down the door. In the classroom, Joy was holding a knife in her right hand, yelling the player and his/her partner to leave the place. Franco shouted that she had to go with them because she murdered Gregory Rammus and he also asked her, with his gun poiting at her, why she murdered him. Joy explained that his was a ruin since Gregory Rammus appeared. His family had a love for the kitchen stuff, so, when the victim announced a new season of his show ""Not Heaven's Kitchen", her enthusiastic elder sister decided to participate in the contest. Two days after she signed the register document, she was selected. The next two months, Joy's family crossed a finantial problem that ocasionated that a lot of the luxuries they had, their couldn't be paid. Suddenly, a letter was sent from the TV Studio. Joy's sister was returning home because she was eliminated. Frustrated, the young sister went to picke up her from the airport. But the sister wasn't well. She was more pale, her hair was a mess and her eyes were missing in the nowhere. Joy changed her attitude to worried and she send her to a hospital. There, the doctor told her mother that Joy's sister suffered a big trauma, ocasionated by the humiliation, the stress and the depressing. The doctor also said that she needed to be locked in a psycological hospital, because she can't do anything by her own. Joy's family had one big problem, they couldn't afford such a treatment like that and her sister couldn't go to the hospital. Without money and with her sister's situation, Joy's couldn't continue to go to her private high-school. So, she had to study in a public high school. There, she understood that, to drive her family out of the economical problem, she needed to win a scholarship to Darnestown's University. Luckly for her, she got what she wanted. The next three years, she had to work and help her mother, because her father was dead by a car accident, with the economical problem and her sister needs. Day after day, she was more convinced that the whole fault was from Gregory Rammus. His program destroyed her sister's psycology capacity and humilliated her in front of millions of people. She wanted revenge from him, she was wanting to kill him and show to the press the pig that he was. That lovely day, for her, came. In one of Chef Luisiano's classes, he announced that Gregory Rammus was going to visit the class to see the progress and the good work of his students. Joy waited that moment a lot of time and, with a big planification, she executed her plan. Two weeks before his arrival, she asked Heidi to bring to the laboratory one or two pairs of Phyllobates Terribilis, to study their capacities and sigularities. A day before the murder, Joy entered to the laboratory, stole one of the frogs, introduce it in a canteen, took a sample of the poison and drop it carefully in a salad. When Rammus arrived, she gave her in person the salad, justifying that it was a present for the class. When the victim ate it, he lately noticed that the salad was poisoned, because the poison effects was working. He damned Joy for poisoning him and, trying to atack his killer, Gregory grabbed a knife and tried to cut Joy's face but he only remove skin. He felt from his chair and died. After that, knowing that the press was going to appear in Lusiano's class, she prepared the final strike, postraying him as a pig, hiding him in the silver plate with a top, and writting a note, sayig the chef to open it. When Joy's finished her long explanation, Franco showed himself both disgusted as sad. He told the killer that nobody could deserve such a ife, but also a destiny like Rammus. When Franco said her to drop the knife, because they had guns and she couldn't kill them, Joy aswered the Detective, saying that she was not going to kill them, and, in a surprising act, she digged it into her chest, committing suicide. In the Additional Investigation, Chief Maddavar ordered the played to investigate why the killer do such a thing. After talking with the Joy's best friend, Arnold, and investigating the clues she left on the crime scenes, the player discovered that Joy has a life insurance, in which if she got killed or commited suicide, 20.000 dolars would be transfered to her mom's bank account. Victim *'Gregory Rammus '(He was portrayed as a pig in a silver plate, without his organs) Murder Weapon *'Poisonous Frog' Killer *'Joy Beishmin' Suspects *'Luisiano Favore '(Head Chef) Age: 46 Height: 6'0 Wieght: 260 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect drinks lemonade *The suspect has a hamster Appearance *The suspect has a sunflower's oil stain *The suspect has a cut on her face ---- *'Arnold Teferin '(Cooking Class Student) Age: 22 Height: 5'7 Weight: 156 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect studies/teaches biology *The suspect drinks lemonade *The suspect has a hamster Appearance *The suspect has a sunflower's oil stain ---- *'Joy Beishmin '(Cooking Class Student) Age: 20 Height: 5'5 Weight: 140 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect drinks lemonade *The suspect studies/teaches biology *The suspect has a hamster Appearance *The suspect has a sunflower's oil stain *The suspect has a cut on her face ---- *'Heidi Lennoz '(Biology Laboratory Leader) Age: 43 Height: 6'0 Weight: 165 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect studies/teaches biology *The suspect has a hamster Appearance *The suspect has a sunflower's oil stain *The suspect has a cut on her face ---- *'Zoe Koopa '(Activist) Age: 21 Height: 5'6 Weight: 150 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A- Profile *The suspect drinks lemonade *The suspect studies/teaches biology *The suspect has a hamster Appearance *The suspect has a cut on her face ---- Killer's Profile *The killer studies/teaches biology *The killer drinks lemonade *The killer has a hamster *The killer has a sunflower's oil stain *The killer has a cut on his face Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cooking Classroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Present) *Talk to the cooking class boss about the murder *Examine Killer's Note (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Sample (09:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks lemonade) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer studies/teaches biology) *Examine Present's Note (Result: Arnold's Note) *Talk to Arnold about his present to the victim *Examine Electronic Lock (Result: Password Unlocked, New Crime Scene: Victim's Stateroom) *Investigate Victim's Stateroom (Clues: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge (Result: Restored Badge, New Suspect: Joy Beishmin) *Talk to the cooking student about her badge in the murder scene *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Biology Laboratory (Clues: Broken Jar, Filled Cabinet) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Broken Jar (Result: Glass Jar) *Examine Glass Jar (Result: Sticky Liquid) *Analyze Liquid (12:00:00) (KP: The killer has a hamster) *Examine Filled Cabinet (Result: Pile of Documents) *Analyze Documents (06:00:00) *Talk to Heidi about her reports concerning the missing frogs *See why Zoe hit Franco with a rock (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Cooking Items (Clues: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook (Result: Dead Threat) *Talk to Luisiano about his dead threat to the victim *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Heidi about her adventure with the victim (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Cleaning Zone (Clues: Broken Picture, Filled Folder, Cellphone) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Broken Picture (Result: Biology Contest Winners) *Talk to Zoe about being a biology student of the university *Examine Filled Folder (Result: Newspaper Article) *Talk to Joy about her sister *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk to Arnold about his messages sent to the victim *Investigate Bloody Worktop (Clues: Trash Can, Vegetables) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Kitchen Knife) *Analyze Knife (15:00:00) (KP: The killer has a cut on his face) *Examine Vegetables (Result: Victim's Organs) *Analyze Victim's Organs (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has a sunflower's oil stain) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *See if Arnold knows something about Joy's suicide (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Cooking Classroom (Clues: Victim's Locker) *Examine Locker's Password (Result: Password Deciphered) *Examine Photo Album (Result: Family Photo) (New Crime Scene: Victim's Stateroom) (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Stateroom (Result: Torn Document) *Examine Torn Document (Result: Joy's Life Insurance) *Analyze Life Insurance (09:00:00) *Share your results with Arnold (Reward: Atom T-shirt) *See why Heidi calls you (Avariable at the start of the Additional Invesgation) *Investigate Biology Laboratory (Result: Open Cage) *Examine Cage (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Zoe's Fingerprints) *Give a fine to Zoe for the chaos that she made (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases